Love Story
by xoxRiaRiaxox
Summary: Based of the song Love story by Taylor Swift. Its a Songfic and is 100% NaruSaku One-Shot!


**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony of summer air**

I closed my eyes and started to remember when I first met _**him**_

**See the lights,**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**You say hello**

**Little did I know**

We graduated the Academy and my bestfriend/rival Ino had a party I was wearing a sparkly red knee-lentgh dress with red heels and _**he**_ was wearing a black normal shirt with his usual bagy orange pants and his normal ninja walked up to me and said "Looks like were on the same team huh Sakura-Chan." I never really noticed how cute he was till now.

**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go, and I said:**

Me and Naruto went to my house after the party he asked me out on a date to Ichiraku's and I said Yes but I have to ask my dad. I introduced Naruto to my mom and dad and asked my dad if he could take me to Ichiraku's and my dad said "No! This child is a demon I will not let Sakura date this demon child!" I started crying I told Naruto to stay. "Naruto please don't listen to my dad I want to go with you don't go!" He left anyways.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

I ran after him and screamed "Naruto take me somewhere we could be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run it'll be you and me we'll live happily ever after please Naruto!"He disappeared.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

My parents didn't know I was on the same team as Naruto so after missons we would sneak around town and have fun we had to disguise our self's or we'd both be dead.

**Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me**

**And I was begging you please don't go and I said:**

I still remember that day when my dad said to Naruto to stay away from me. I remember saying all those things but all of it was true hes everything to me even if I don't act like it.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

We still sneaked out after missions Sasuke and Kakashi knew but we told them to please keep quiet about Me and Naruto.

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real,**

**Don't be afraid**

**We'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes, oh, **

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-Chan?"

I looked into his Ocean Blue eyes and said "Save me their trying to me how to feel and who to love. I love you and nobody else only you."

He was angry his eyes were no longer Ocean Blue they were Scarlet Red. "We'll make it out of this mess Sakura-Chan."He hugged me.

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**

**He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said:**

One day he disapeared I looked everywhere for him my faith was fading. He came back after 2 years and I said. "Naruto save me I've been feeling so alone I've been waiting for you but you never came!I hope this was a genjutsu please let this be a genjutsu."He knelt down on one knee and asked....(By the way its in late say their 20 21 years old?I dunno just pretend)

**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

He asked me to marry him!

"I love you Sakura-Chan. I talked to your dad he said it will be alright he knew I loved you and you loved me so will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will marry you I love you Naruto."I hugged him.

**Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

I found a picture of me and him when we were genin I held it to my heart and said "I love you Naruto." I wasn't expecting a reply but I got one."I love you to Sakura."He took the picture and stared at it while smiling.

lol this was just for fun I love this song and NaruSaku so what the heck?I hope it was good it just came as I was going you know?My next fanfic is well another song fic its gonna be a random song and random couple thanks for reading Bye!


End file.
